Jack Frost of the Seasons
by Le Quelone
Summary: He was the Spirit of Winter, Child of the Moon... and... alone. Jack Frost, a Seasonal Spirit who was born from snow and frost. He was born alone and, in the beginning, believed that no one else could see or help him. With the arrival of a visitor however, can that change? *Different plot from the movie* Rated T for language. R&R and Flames will not be permitted
1. Chapter 1: Awakening, and Unknowing

Hey guys! Le Quelone here! So, this is my first Fanfic! I recently watched "Rise of the Guardians," which was awesome! Best holiday movie of 2012 (In my opinion). I will not trouble you further! On with the show!

R&R please! **No flames!**

**Chapter 1: Awakened, and Unknowing**

…...

…...

…...

He slowly opened his eyes. They were heavy... like weights were pulling down at his eyelids. Groaning, he lazily rubbed at his eyes with a small balled fist.

"Huh? What?" The boy mumbled. "Hnngh.."

He sat up, though it pained him a bit. He took a good look at his surroundings. He was in a forest, as far as he could tell. There were pine trees surrounding him, all covered with snow. Snow... The word was familiar to the boy, but he couldn't come up with the meaning.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing a white blouse, with a brown cloak draped around his shoulders. He also noticed the his torn, brown trousers that only reached to his ankles. He also noticed the snow that was on his shoulders and head. But what it confused him, was that he didn't feel... cold. That's what snow did, right? Made you feel cold, chilled you to the bone? It didn't to him. It felt... comforting. Like a blanket of familiarity.

"Snow." The boy said to himself. "_Snow_." No matter how many times he said it, it just felt right. Like the word was his.

The boy stood up, brushing the snow from his body. He looked around some more, though did not find anything. It wasn't until he took a step forward, that he felt something smooth underneath him. He looked closer, realizing that he was on a frozen lake. The boy squatted down, getting a good look at his reflection. Snow white hair, pale skin, enriched blue eyes, and an uncertain face looked up at him. He stood up again, and proceeded to take a step forward. That's when he felt his bare foot bump into something solid.

He looked down, and saw a shepherd's staff, like the tool a shepherd would use to herd his flock. Curious, the boy bent over to pick it up. His action was halted when a sudden wind blew in, lifting the staff and dropping it into the boy's hand.

"Huh?" The boy said, "Did I do that?" He got a sudden breeze to the face as an answer. "Who is there? Where are you?" He saw no one. Instead, he felt a breeze against him, whispering in his ear.

"The North Wind?" The boy asked, "You dropped this staff into my hand?" The North Wind blew into his ear, signaling an affirmative. The boy wondered why the Wind was here. As if reading his mind, North lifted him into the air, causing the boy to squeal, and dropped him into a snowbank.

"Hey!" The boy protested, "What was that for?" The wind cackled into his ear, ruffling his hair. The boy couldn't help but smile. North whispered something into his ear again.

"What? You came... for me?" The wind blew again, "What? The Moon?" The boy looked up, and saw it. The large, luminous moon staring down at him, casting warm beams of light down on him. The Moon looked down at the boy.

_So young, _the Moon thought_, too young to be taken away. _As the Moon, he must take some responsibility for his "child." As such, he sent down a message, though it could not be heard by ear.

"Hm?" the boy listened, and replied, "You're the Moon? And I'm... Jack Frost?" The Moon's light got brighter, signaling a yes. "I am the Spirit of Winter?" Another yes. "The staff? What?" The boy, Jack, looked down at the staff in his hand. He did notice something. It was cool, and welcoming. He felt a power within it, a power that was his and his alone. That was when the stall glowed blue. Startled, the boy dropped it. Where the staff landed on the ground, beautiful designs of ice formed, covering the ground. Cautious, Jack lifted the staff, and tapped it on the ground, and another beautiful design formed.

Excited, Jack ran about, touching trees, rocks, and logs, forming even more beautiful creations. "Aw man!" Jack shouted in glee, "Amazing!" The Moon smiled down at his child, and spoke to him once more. Jack stopped, and looked up.

"I can control Winter?" Jack asked, "I _am _Winter?" The Moon shined approvingly.

"So cool!" Jack yelled, the North Wind dancing with him. Something felt missing however. Jack gripped at his chest. Something wasn't right, like something from within him was missing. N_see_orth Wind picked him up, and flew him around the starry sky, the Moon watching from its place in the sky. He knew something that Jack didn't. North dropped Jack at a near town, its houses radiating warmth and comfort.

Jack was dropped in the center, with people moving about, minding their business.

"Well hello," Jack replied to one woman, "Wonderful evening!" The woman walked on. Confused, Jack noticed a man walk by.

"Hello, sir! How are you?" No response. Jack was confused. Suddenly, a child ran in his direction.

"Hello little one," Jack smiled, "Want to play a game-" The girl, still smiling, ran through Jack. _**Through**_ Jack. Jack gasped, and clutched at his chest. He frantically looked around.

"Hello? Someone? Anyone?" Jack tears well up, North Wind surrounding him comfortingly. "Can anyone see me?" The Moon looked sadly upon Jack. he hated when things like this happened, how hard realization hits. Jack, teary-eyed, looked towards the wind.

"Wind, please, to the lake?" The wind did not complain. He whisked them both away, back to the lake. There, jack curled up, crying. The wind surrounded him, comfortingly. Jack wished someone, anyone, would notice him. Then, he heard a rustle to his right. Jack looked up and grabbed his staff, pointing it to the direction of the noise.

"Who is there?" jack asked to the blackness, "S-show yourself!" Jack was scared, tears were still streaking down his face. Just then, he felt a comforting breeze hit him, it was warm. From the trees, a woman entered the clearing.

She was beautiful, in Jack's mind. She wore a dress, with an orange- yellow top, a scarlet belt, and a white-blue necklace. Leaf-green earrings hung at her ears. The woman looked at Jack with loving eyes, like a mother to her child.

"Hello, Jack," The woman said. "I am here to take you home, son."


	2. Chapter 2: Mother Nature

Hello once again! I would just like to say that my first chapter went much better than I expected. Though, after going through the chapter after uploading, i noticed sooooo many grammatical errors! 1) "Jack" is not always capitalized/ 2) "North Wind" is misspelt as "Ananwdiubyi." Sorrrrrry! Well, time to introduce the newest character, and, yes, her costume sucks. I swear there will be a costume change later on ;). Here we go! Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Mother Nature

_ "Hello, Jack," the woman said, "Time to take you home, son."_

_Son? _Jack did not remember having a mother. Maybe he did, but he couldn't remember. He eyed the woman in front of him. She had auburn hair, gentle eyes, and a true smile. Even from many feet away, Jack could smell that fresh pine scent that the woman gave off.

"Jack," the woman said again, "Come here. Let me take a good look at you." She ended the last part with a smile, extending her hand to him. That didn't change Jack's reason not to be cautious. Jack tentatively took a step forward, but stopped and pulled back.

"Not until you tell me who you are first." Jack looked at the woman, trying his best to be serious, but doing a bad job at it. The woman laughed a kind laugh.

"Alright, alright. You win," the woman stepped a bit closer, while Jack took a step back, "My name, young one, is Mother Nature, Mother of the Seasons. That includes _you_, Jack."

"M-my mother?" the boy stuttered out, "I don't remember having a mother." He honestly didn't. Mother nature simply smiled at him.

"Yes. All of the seasons are my "children," though their births may differ. Like you. You were born from the Moon, but to me, you are my child." Mother Nature sent Jack a loving smile once again. Jack felt warmth in his cheeks, felt North Wind ruffling his hair, obviously noticing the boy's blush. Mother Nature noticed this as well.

"Ah, North Wind," she said to the wind, "I didn't expect to see you here. How are you faring?" North blew as a sign of ok. "What brings you here?" North simply ruffled Jack's hair and clothes, signaling it was because of him that he was here. Mother Nature smiled warmingly at this. "Ah, so you've grown fond of the boy?" Yes. "Well, I am glad the boy is in the care of you, North. Please take good care of him." North WInd gave a sign of strong affirmation.

"So I was right," Jack spoke, "North Wind is here because of me." Mother Nature nodded.

"Yes. The North Wind is very fond of spirits such as yourself, cold. Though, he has shown a behavior I have never seen him show to others. He must like you alot."

"Does he?" To prove a point, North Wind gathered Jack into a gust of wind, causing the boy to laugh. North Wind proceeded to toss the boy around, playing with him. Mother Nature watched on with interest, After another toss, North Wind set Jack to the ground. Mother Nature approached him, and studied his face. She noticed the tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Jack," She started, "Why were you crying?" Jack blushed and stepped back, obviously embarrassed.

"N-nothing," he replied, "I.. stubbed my toe." North Wind shoved him forward a bit, signaling his fib.

"Jack, if something is bothering you, then please, tell me." Mother nature sounded sincere. Jack could not refuse to tell the truth.

"It's nothing, honest," the boy replied, "I was just walking through a town.." Mother Nature immediately understood.

"...Yes?" Mother Nature pressed.

"No one could see me," Jack looked down, "It felt so lonely. No one noticed me, answered my calls.." Jack felt tears trail down his face again, North Wind wrapping around him comfortingly and Mother Nature acting instantly. She walked over to Jack, and engulfed him in a comforting hug, pressing his head against her chest. Jack just silently wept.

"Now now, young one," Mother Nature cooed, "It's alright. I understand your feelings. As nature spirits, we are not usually seen by mortals." She wiped stray tears from his face as he looks up at her with big, blue eyes. "That is why i am here, Jack. To help you with your new life. Please, do not turn me away." Jack smiled up at her with a sense of gratitude. She smiled back at him lovingly, brushing strands of hair away from his forehead. After a few moments of peace, she pulled away.

"Now," she began, taking Jack's hand, "let's get going."

"To where?" The boy questioned, tilting his head. Mother Nature laughed a little at the sight.

"To _home,_ Little Snowflake. There, you will meet the others; your brother and sisters."

_Brother and Sisters? _Jack thought. Others like him? He felt Mother Nature pull him along with her, towards the wooded area.

He couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3: A Home

Hello guys! I am sorry for those who were expecting a chapter throughout the week! I have been REALLY busy with school work! It's driving me to the brink of insanity! As an apology, i will give you a chapter now! Cheers!

R&R!

Chapter 3: A Home

"This way now!" Mother Nature tugged Jack along, North Wind following closely behind. Jack was eager to visit the home of Mother Nature. He was born merely two days ago, and was already eager for adventure. Mother Nature was also eager to take the child to where she and the other seasons spend most of their time when taking a break from work.

So they walked along, through the woods, along a creek, and up a frost covered hill. That's where their transportation awaited. As Mother Nature led Jack up the hill, he started to see an object take form. There, on the hill, was a golden chariot. Mother Nature stopped in front of it, in order to let Jack take a closer look. Jack took the time to examine the chariot. The chariot was crafted from fine wood, with gold plating crowning it. The designs that decorated the chariot were breathtaking. When you took a closer look, you could see that the sides of the chariot had leaves decorating them. What surprised Jack the most though, was that the leaves moved, morphing and moving as if they were blowing in the wind. He looked at the wheels of the chariot, admiring the golden plated works of art. Pulling the chariots, were six large Elk. Each was beautiful on their own, and towered over Jack. He felt Mother Nature put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just like Santa's sleigh, eh?" Jack looked at Mother Nature, surprised to be able to recall the symbol of Christmas and his sleigh, which was how he was able to deliver toys to all the children. "Well, get in!" Mother Nature climbed onto the chariot, and held her hand out for Jack to grasp. He did, and stood behind Mother Nature.

"Hold on tightly." she instructed him, "It will be quite a journey." Jack nodded, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mother Nature looked forward. "Well, let's be off! Hya!"

The Elk pulling the chariot started galloping at an instant, almost causing Jack to fly off, if it weren't for North Wind being there to push him forward. The chariot almost seemed to fly when they launched off the hill, but soon made contact with the ground again. Mother nature kept good grip on the reins as the Elk galloped, pulling them through the thick woods. Jack would squeal a bit whenever it seemed they would hit a tree or a rock, but narrowly dodge them. Mother Nature laughed at this.

"Don't fear, young one!" she laughed, "I have over a thousand years of driving experience!" This did little to calm Jack. He just kept his eyes shut as the world flew by them. He felt the chariot bounce up and down as they flew off a hill or small ledge. It felt like they were riding for an eternity. Taking a chance, Jack cracked his eyes open, still seeing they were in a wooded area. As they passed a certain area though, he noticed something in the darkness, He couldn't make out the form, but he did see one thing, it's eyes. They were yellow, with dark pupils that glared after him. They radiated pure terror. Jack, terrified, closed his eyes and turned his face into Mother Nature's back. She took notice of this.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Mother Nature asked.

'Yes, i'm fine!" Jack replied, "Just getting a little dizzy!" Mother Nature believed him, and reassured him.

"Now worries! We are not too far from our location now! We will arrive soon, so just hold on till then!" Jack nodded, but still had the form in his mind. Its yellow eyes pierced his being, its wicked smile showing white, sharp teeth. Jack closed his eyes, trying to push the image from his mind.

After riding for another thirty minutes or so, Mother Nature called behind her, "Here we are, Jack! We have reached our destination!" Jack opened his eyes and looked forward. He almost let go of Mother Nature after he saw the giant form. Standing before them, was an enormous palace. It was dark, but Jack could clearly see the towering piece of architecture.

It was built into the side of a mountain, as the rear of the palace was backed by a large cliff. Large trees covered the area surrounding it, providing a large amount of cover.

Mother Nature drove the chariot into the palace stables, North WInd following. Mother Nature stopped, jumping off along with Jack. She removed the harnesses of the Elk, petting each of them fondly.

"Thank you, loves," she told them, "Rest now, you all deserve it." The Elk separated into their respective stables, ready to rest after the long journey. Mother Nature looked towards Jack's direction, and walked towards him, taking his small, cold hands into her warm ones.

"Come now Jack, time to show you around our home." She led Jack out of the stables, into a large hallway with stone walls and hardwood floors, and into what Jack perceived as the grand room. Indeed it was grand. The room was larger that any room Jack could ever picture. The room was gorgeous in Jack's eyes. The floor was made of hardwood, candles adorned the walls, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There was a large sitting area, with a wooden table at the center. Paintings hung on the walls, depicting images Jack could not make out. Four large windows brought moonlight into the space, with satin drapes for cover. A wooden harp was tucked in the corner. What made gave the room its grandness however, was the large fireplace. The fireplace was made from beautiful, gray stone, with images engraved on to each stone. They depicted trees, animals, and people. While the fireplace was lit, he did not feel hot. It radiated a comforting warmth, wrapping around him like a blanket.

"I seemed to have forgotten that the others were not here." Mother Nature spoke to Jack, who looked back at her, "They of course have jobs to do. Summer, or Estival as he goes by, should be somewhere in Europe. Spring, or Vasanta, is in Asia. Autumn should be here in North America." Jack nodded in understanding. He would have a job to do as well. Mother Nature smiled at him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mother Nature took Jack by the hand, and led him through the palace. After some walking, they stopped in front of a wooden door. Mother nature turned to Jack, smiling.

"Jack. Welcome," she opened the door, "To your room." Jack's eyes widened. The room he entered was huge, and chilly. He took in his surrounding. A large bed rested against the far wall, with a blue bedspread on it. There was a book shelf on the opposite wall, along with a desk. The walls were a rich blue color, with engravings of snowflakes adorning them. Jack, still shocked, walked towards the room's large window. The view was gorgeous. From the window, you could see the entire valley where they were. The Moon was in clear view, smiling down at him. Jack heard Mother Nature step behind him. He turned around, finding that she was smiling at him lovingly. Smiling back, he threw himself at her, throwing his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his smaller form, resting her chin on his head.

"Welcome home, Little Snowflake."

I am tired now. Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Shall I Show You Around, Jack

**AN: Hey guyz! I really appreciate the people who faved, are following, and reviewed the story! And the people who are reading it! I write for you guys! Sorry for not updating daily as you would have expected! Schoolwork has been crazy.I will not trouble you further, on with the show! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, movie, books, etc. **

**Chapter 4: Shall I Show You Around, Jack?**

_"Welcome home, Little Snowflake."_

Jack nuzzled closer to Mother Nature, enjoying the physical contact. North Wind ruffled his hair a bit, and Mother Nature was glad to be the first to welcome him home. After a few more minutes of enjoying each others' hold, Mother Nature pulled away.

"I don't expect the others to be here anytime soon," she said to the boy, "So, what do you say I show you around the palace, in order to get you more familiar?" Jack smiled and nodded, eager to explore the place he would call home. "Alright then! Let's begin!" Mother Nature led Jack out of the room, and into the hallway, North Wind trailing behind. Mother Nature began by leading Jack back into the Great Room, and into another hallway. This hall had four wooden doors with brass doorknobs. The doors, like much of the house, was beautifully decorated, with designs carved onto each of them. Not one looked the same. Mother Nature stopped in front of the first door on the left.

"Here," she told him, "is the art room. I, along with the others, enjoy spending time here in order to paint or draw anything we found unforgettable while doing our jobs as seasonal spirits." She opened the door, letting Jack inside to look around. The room was large, with high, vaulted ceilings. The room itself was a work of art. The walls were painted as if masters designed them. Each wall depicted a different scene. One would be a painting of a forest, with the leaves of the trees showing colors of red and orange, the colors of Autumn. There were red, orange, and brown paints stacked next to each other, with two easels holding canvases of unfinished work. Opposite from Autumn, was a space Jack perceived as Spring's. The wall depicted a forest with beautiful lush trees, animals drinking from a spring, and a clear blue sky above. Jack smiled at the scene. Against the wall sat three easels and multiple colors of paint. Adjacent to Spring was Summer's area, the wall depicting a warm, sunny day. There were empty paint cans scattered about.

"There's your wall, Jack." Mother Nature motioned over to a blank wall, untouched, and plain. Jack looked at his wall. He didn't really know how to paint. If he did, he was sure to do a terrible job. He did find satisfaction in knowing he had a place to show his creative side, wherever it was hidden in his young adolescent mind. Jack spoke to Mother Nature.

"Would you teach me how to paint?" Jack asked, "I'm afraid I'm not as experienced as the others seem to be.." Mother Nature smiled, and replied reassuringly.

"I have nothing to teach you, Jack," she replied, "As long as it comes from _you,_ It is art. Understand?" Jack thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Good. Now, how about we start painting your wall?" Jack nodded his head excitedly, and almost immediately ran up to the blank wall. Mother Nature followed him, stopping to pick up a few cans of paint. Once she reached Jack, he handed him a paintbrush.

"Okay Jack," she instructed him, "Don't worry about skills. Let the brush guide your hand, and anything you make will be beautiful." She stepped back, giving Jack some space to work. He turned towards the wall, and began to paint.

He did as Mother Nature instructed him. He let the paint brush guide him. He felt his hand dip the brush into the blue paint, and set to work. His arm moved quickly, yet fluently. He let his arm brush back and forth on the wall, occasionally dipping his hand down to choose a different color. He stuck his tongue out as he worked, watching his masterpiece unfold himself, Mother Nature silently observing from behind. After a good hour, Jack stopped, He stepped out as to let his work be revealed.

"H-here," he stuttered, "I hope you find it nice." Mother Nature stepped forward to observe the boy's handiwork. Her eyes widened in surprise. The image that was revealed before her was to simply put, magnificent. The image portrayed the lake that Jack was born from. The blue, frozen lake was beautifully shaded, with the trees of the forest surrounding it. The light and dark blue paint blended beautifully together, with the darkness of the night adding a relaxed feature. Above, was a dark sky, with the Moon illuminating the darkness. His white rays of light reflected off the lake, depicted beautifully with the blue and white contrast. Mother Nature turned to Jack.

"So," Jack asked, looking down, "What do you think?" Mother Nature smiled brightly at the boy.

"I think it's beautiful, Jack." She told him. Jack looked at her with surprise.

"Really? You really like it?" To answer his question, Mother Nature placed her hand on his head, running it through the white locks. Jack blushed at this.

"Yes, Jack. I love it." Jack smiled broadly at her response, and they both turned to once again marvel at his work. After a few more minutes, Mother Nature pulled Jack out into the hallway again.

"Okay Jack," she told him, "Let's get going. We still have much to see!" She pulled the boy down the hall, wind still following. Mother Nature took Jack back into the Great Room, into another hallway, and into the kitchen and dining room.

"Here is the kitchen Jack. Here, we hold our weekly dinners together, as to make fun and share stories of our travels." Jack looked around the room, noticing how large the kitchen and dining room were. The dining room could easily seat a dozen people. As quickly as they came, Mother Nature pulled Jack into the hallway again. She lead him into an adjacent hallway, where there was only one door. She lead Jack inside, in order to have him observe for himself. Jack's mouth almost dropped. They were in the Grand Library. Never had Jack seen so many books in one place. He was familiar with books, the large sources of knowledge and adventure.

The library was of course large. There were four shelves that reached the ceiling, filled with books. A nice sitting area was in the center of the room, next to a fireplace. Mother Nature handed Jack a book. Jack sat down, and opened the book. He flipped through the pages, confused with the words. Mother Nature noticed this.

"Do you know how to read, Jack?" Jack sheepishly shook his head. "Would you like me to teach you? It will come with many benefits." Jack nodded, clearly embarrassed. Mother Nature sat down next to him, taking the book.

"Then, for now, shall I read to you?" Jack's eyes were suddenly filled with interest, and he nodded. "Very well, let's begin." Jack sat closer to her, leaning against her shoulder to get a better view of the book as she began. North Wind surrounded them, interested too. Mother Nature began to read.

"I never recalled the day I woke up..." she read.

***Seasons*Seasons*Seasons*Seasons*Seasons*Seasons*Seasons*Seasons*Seasons***

"...And one day it will be revealed." Mother Nature concluded, closing the book. "So, what did you think, Jack?" No response. "Jack?" She looked over to the boy, smiling to see the boy had fallen asleep. She felt that it was time for him to rest as well, for they would continue in the morning. She placed the book down, and picked the boy up. He was surprisingly light, like a leaf. She carried him to the boys' room, setting him down on his bed. She pulled the covers up to his chin, and lightly brushed her lips on his forehead. She looked towards the North Wind.

"I shall take my leave for the night. Watch over him, please?" North blew affirmatively, taking position above the boy, covering him protectively. Jack mumbled at this. Mother nature smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She took for the Great Room, surprised to find someone there.

Mother Nature smiled at the figure, and approached it, pulling it into a hug. The form hugged back.

"Mother," the form spoke, "I'm back."

"Yes," Mother Nature said, "Welcome home, Estival."

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! I know I don't update all the time, but i really appreciate the reviews! See you all next time!**

"


	5. Chapter 5: Estival

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry, haven't been updating. I have the same excuse, I've been busy. I promise however, that I will **_**try**_** update over the course of Winter Break, which is one week! Here's a new chapter for y'all.**

**I own nothing yo. R&R!**

**Chapter 5: Estival**

_"Mother," the form spoke, "I'm back."_

"_Yes," Mother Nature said, "Welcome home, Estival_

Mother Nature pulled away from the embrace. She took a step back, in order to get a better look at the person standing before her. The Spirit of Winter was a spirit who was as old as his fellow Season Spirits, but took the form of a young adult.

He stood at Mother Nature's height, if not barely shorter. He had a lean build, sun-kissed skin, and long, neatly fixed blonde hair that reached to his neck, bangs covering part of his face. His radiant smile, to some, was blinding like the sun.. His attire consisted of a tan vest over a clean, collared white shirt. He wore a light, brown coat over his vest, with brown trousers tucked into ankle socks. Newly polished shoes were worn, with a red ascot tucked into his shirt to complete the outfit. At his side, hanging from his belt, was a silver rapier. It was sheathed, but the warmth that the weapon gave off matched the warmth from the fireplace.

Estival took Mother Nature's hand, gently lifted it to his face, and placed a soft, warm kiss on it. "Greetings, my Queen," Estival spoke solemnly, "I have returned from my journey." Mother nature gave a warm, hearty laugh. Estival stood up straight, puzzled at Mother Nature's action.

"Yes, yes," she said to him, "Welcome back once again. And, my,my. You are as formal as ever, oh Nobleman of the Seasons." She joked the last part, Estival immediately looked at his feet, turning a shade of crimson clearly visible on his face.

"There's no need for such formality." the young man sheepishly said. He was rarely referred to with his formal title amongst nature spirits. He was granted the title by Mother Nature, but was not used to being called it. He was just used to Estival, or Summer amongst his fellow spirits. Mother Nature suddenly spoke.

"Have you heard from the others recently, Estival?" Estival straightened, and raised his face to look at her.

"Yes," he said, "I have heard from both of them recently. They both apologize for their absence, but, their jobs require a majority of their time. They know that you will understand, yes?" Of course Mother Nature did. Like all spirits, whether they be holiday or seasonal, have duties that must be carried out. It is their purpose for existing.

"Of course I understand," Mother Nature told to him, "I of course allow you all to come and go as you please. Now, please have a seat, Estival. We need some catching up to do."

Estival followed her and took a seat across from her. He kept his hands together, sitting up straight. Mother Nature had her hands folded neatly in her hands, a relaxed but serious look on her face. "So," she began, "You have something to report, I believe." Estival nodded.

"Yes," he began, "I recently discovered something during my travels. A threat. A threat that we were not expecting for quite awhile." Mother Nature nodded, urging him to go on.

"Mother... Pitch Black has returned." Mother Nature sat there, both shocked and understanding of the announcement the Spirit of Summer just made.. Of course _he _would be back. The King of Nightmares. The Master of Fear. They were expecting his return, but why so soon? He was vanquished not too long ago, give or take two-hundred years. It should have taken him longer to gain his strength once again. There was only one plausible explanation. Pitch Black was easily gaining strength from _something._ Fear was no longer the only factor in the scenario. No, he was quickly growing powerful, but how? Mother Nature regained her composure.

"How?" she questioned. Estival only shrugged.

"I do not know. All I know is that he has returned, and he is quickly regaining strength.

"How can you be so sure that he has returned?" she questioned him once again. Mother Nature was starting to grow unsure.

"Because I saw him for myself, while I was traveling in Central Europe, not two months ago." Estival recalled the moment in his journeys.

_ Estival was resting after a long day of bringing summer to a region in the Austrian countryside, a little ways west of Linz. The weather during the day was lovely. There was nice, crisp air to breath, and comfortable days to enjoy. They were much needed, for the people were still feeling the after-effects of war. Estival enjoyed spreading the joy of Summer wherever he could, and always enjoyed the rest he received at the end of each day, as he made his move across the reason to bring Summer to another town or village._

_ Tonight was one of those nights. Estival, tired from his long day in the field, relished the rest the night brought. Nights were cool at night, but Estival wasn't all that uncomfortable. Freezing temperatures are what he couldn't handle. Chilly weather was acceptable. Estival walked out of a small village to move on to the next, as he could easily make the trip by simply walking. Assistance from West Wind was not needed, so Estival found no need to request it. And, Estival enjoyed walks, as he could survey an ever changing world. He found it interesting. As he was a little ways away from the village, a form, quickly darted past him towards the village, cloaked by shadows. Estival turned around, just quickly enough to witness the form enter a house through the window. Of course, Estival followed, and quickly made his way towards the house._

_ Once there, Estival pressed his back against the wall next to the window. He took a breath, and slowly brought his head close to the window to peer through it. The spirit gazed into the room, only a small portion of his face visible through the window. The room he was looking into appeared to be a bedroom, as there was a small bed tucked into the corner. In the bed was a young girl, with brown hair covering her face. A worn out doll was clutched close to her. Estival didn't find anything wrong with the site, until the girl started tossing and turning in her slumber. Confused, Estival took a closer look. That's when he saw __**him.**__ There, standing at the foot of the bed, was a man dressed in full black, like the shadows were covering him. His skin was ghastly grey, with piercing yellow eyes and a smile that showed sharp teeth. __**Pitch Black.**__ What was he doing here? He was vanquished not too long ago, sometime during the war. Yet here he was, looking like he did twenty years ago. It should have taken him longer to regain strength, but he was there, giving nightmares to the poor girl in bed. _

_ Estival immediately grew uneasy. This was not a small problem He would have to tell Mother Nature. Estival looked into the room again, seeing that Pitch seemed to be done tormenting the girl. With a sharp grin, he disappeared into the darkness, and Estival was ready to leave for the Appalachians. Before he left however, Estival entered the bedroom and stood over the nightmare-plagued girl. He put his hand to her forehead, and immediately brought a comforting warmth to the girl. She stopped whimpering, and calmly snuggled into the covers, a content smile on her face. Estival smiled at this, and quickly made his way out of the room. 'Sweet dreams,' he whispered. He then took off into the night, making way towards Mother Nature's. She would have to hear about this._

__"And that's all." Estival concluded. Mother Nature nodded, understanding the story told to her. She stood up then, and so did Estival. She straightened her dress, and made her way to the hallway. Estival followed her. "Where are you going, my lady?"

"To the summoning room, Estival," she answered,"If what you are saying is indeed true, then we need to gather to come up with a solution to this arising threat. All Four Seasons will need to work together."

"Understood- wait what?" Estival stopped, "Have you not forgotten, mother? There are only three spirits of the seasons, besides you of course. There is no fourth!" Mother Nature turned to face him.

"That is when you are incorrect, my dear Summer. There is a fourth, and his name, is Jack Frost."

**AN: Oooook I'll leave you guys here for now! If you are wondering, Estival is referring to the Thirty Year's War. R&R folks! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Formal-ish Introductions

**AN: Okay, sorry for the one month hiatus. Things have been a little busy lately. I had to prepare for a debate tourney in two weeks at SCU, and I'm still prepping now. I've rarely found the time to write the story, sometimes continuing on the Google Drive app on my phone. So, gonna start again! Also, I decided to respond to reviewers' reviews, if it may be a question or an in-depth comment I have decided to respond to! For those wondering, Mother Nature's residence is in the Appalachian Mtns.**

**AngetianPrincess18- Alright! You're the first one :D. So, in regards to the whole "Diff. plot than the movie," thing, what I mean is that yes, the GoC will of course be in the story! But, the movie adaptation will not exist b/c of **_**this**_** story (You know, Jack in this story never ended up alone for hundreds of years when comparing the Jack in the movie). Also, I put "movie" because I'm sure that most of the people are here because of the movie, not the books. Though, I'm sure people are here b/c of the books as well. Thanks for reviewing all the chapters up to date!**

***Disclaimer* Guardians of Childhood belong to William Joyce; Story concept, Mother Nature, Estival belong to me.**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 6: Formal-ish Introductions**

To say that Estival was baffled was an understatement. He was more that baffled, he was astounded. _Another seasonal spirit? _Estival was fascinated. _And a Spirit of Winter as well. _ In the thousands of years that Estival or the other Seasonal Spirits have existed, there was never a Spirit of Winter. They expected one of course, but after years and years of expecting one to come about, they stopped. Why were they expecting one? Well, if a season does not have a spirit to harbor it, then the burden of trying to control that season falls to the other nature spirits. Autumn and Vasanta always had a bit of trouble when it came to transitioning from or to Winter, as their sphere of influence only went as far. If there was someone, however, who would be able to bear the burden of Winter, then the job is made less difficult. So with the arrival of Jack Frost, will the change that Estival and the others have been waiting for finally come? Perhaps.

So there Estival stood, still shocked about Mother Nature's announcement. Mother Nature just looked at him, waiting for a response. After getting none, Mother Nature proceeded down the hall. Breaking out of his trance, Estival followed closely behind.

"Is what you're saying true, mi'lady? Has a Spirit of Winter finally awaken?" Mother Nature answered, but continued walking.

"Yes," she answered, "He has finally come. Not at a bad time too, if your report holds true. If Pitch has indeed returned, then we will all need everyone here." She and Estival reached the end of the long hallway, which led to large, oaken wood doors. Carved on to the doors were images displaying the seasons; Spring and Summer on the left door, and Fall and Winter on the right. On each quadrant of the doors, corresponding to each season, was a protective rune. Each rune played a role in preventing the breach of the Seasons' summoning and meeting room. Only Mother Nature or the combined might of the Seasons could open the door to get in.

Calmly, Mother Nature pressed her hand on the door, muttering a chant in ancient tongue. Estival stood close, in case she needed so e assistance. Mother Nature never really did. As Mother Nature continued her spell, the runes on the door began to glow with energy, the double doors creaking as the locking mechanisms began to open. And, just like that, Mother Nature swing the door open, and she and Estival stepped inside.

Once inside, they were greeted by one of the most important rooms in the palace; the Hall of the Seasons. The room itself was pitch dark, except for the piece in the center that was one of the room's only source of light. As Mother Nature and Estival entered the hall, two columns of candles illuminated, marking a pathway that led to the center of the hall. In the center of the hall. was a platform that appeared to hover in mid-air, as there was no way of telling if there was even a floor in the hall. The platform took the shape of a circle, which was divided into four equal quadrants. Each quadrant was where the respective Season would stand if they joined to hold a meeting. The whole platform was a stained glass, strong enough to stand on. Fall's space was orange and red, Autumn's color. The glass showed an image of a village during the Fall season, the orange and red leaves of the trees blowing about. Summer's depicted the bright afternoon sun, spreading life to nature. Spring's displayed a cool, bright scene. The leaves of the trees a beautiful shade of green. Winter's showed the peaks of snowy mountains, and trees covered in snow. The center of the platform showed an image of the moon, a blinding white. That is where Mother Nature would stand. The platform as an entirety glowed, displaying dazzling colors and radiance. Three arched windows, protected by magic, shined moonlight on the platform.

Mother Nature and Estival walked down the pathway and onto the platform. Mother Nature took her place in the center, with Estival just standing off to the side. Mother Nature would need her space if she was to summon the others. Mother Nature stood in her circle, and lifted her arms with the palm of her hands facing the windows. She took a deep breath, the platform glowing brighter, and began her incantation:

_Corpus meum sanguinem, spiritus, caritas,_

_Et sequitur ex dictis_

_Pluralitas diligendo qui volunt mihi bene,_

_Veni ad hoc circulo cum ego clangere campana_

After the spell was uttered, the sound of chimes rang out. They sounded a gentle tune, but also sounded of firm spirit. The tune went its way out of the summoning room through the windows, travelling with the wind to those whom the message is sent for. The sound soon faded away as it went farther. Mother Nature lowered her arms, the platform's glow dieing down. She faced Estival.

"It is done," she said, "Now we wait for their arrival." Estival nodded, and followed behind Mother Nature as she made her way out of the hall, and back into the hallway. "Now Estival," she said to him, "There is someone you ought to meet."

_In Jack's Room _

Jack awoke, and rubbed at his eyes. He sat up in his bed, forgetting where he was for a moment. North Wind was on him just as he awoke, ruffling his hair in affection for the young spirit. Jack smiled, reaching out his hand in recognition for the wind's presence. Jack took a look around the room again, taking in his surroundings. _Was this really for him?_ He had only known Mother Nature for a short while, and already she treated him with such love and kindness. It felt foreign to Jack. Not feeling so tired anymore, Jack leaped off his bed and picked up his staff, which was leaning conveniently against the bed frame. Jack walked over to the large window, once again gaping at the view from the palace.

The valley seemed on stretch on forever. the moon beaming down on him, a content look on his face. Jack stood there, taking in everything as the North Wind played with his hair and clothes, trying to get the boy's attention. Suddenly, a tune could be heard. It was loud, yet gentle as it passed by the window and down the valley. The sound of chimes melted into Jack's being, leaving him swaying to the tune as it died down. It was the most wondrous sound.

Then, the door opened. "Oh Jack, you're awake."

_Back to Mother Nature and Estival_

"Now Estival," she said to him, "there is someone you ought to meet." Estival's eyes immediately glowed with curiosity.

"Meet him?" he asked, "The new spirit?" Mother Nature nodded as they ascended a set of spiral stairs and down another long hallway.

"Yes. You will meet him, as will the others." Mother Nature affirmed, "And, you will love him." They stopped in front of the familiar wooden door. Slowly, she cracked the door open, aware of the sleeping boy on the other side. What she didn't expect however, was Jack Frost, awake, and looking out the window. She fully opened the door, and the two entered.

"Oh Jack, you're awake." Said boy looked over, and after seeing Mother Nature, immediately ran over and took her by the hand.

"Mother, Mother!" he exclaimed, "What was that heavenly noise." Mother nature was confused.

"What noise, Jack?" Jack led her to the window, motioning to the space outside.

"The chiming noise! With the rings n' stuff." He waved his arm for further emphasis.

Mother Nature thought, and realization hit her. _Ah. He must have heard the summoning. _

_I'll tell him about it later. _Mother Nature told Jack, "I'll tell you all about the chiming later, and what it represents. But right now, there is someone I want you to meet."

Jack had a confused look. "Oh? Who?" Estival cleared his throat behind him. Mother Nature and Jack looked over to where the Spirit of Summer stood. Estival approached the two.

"Jack," Mother Nature started, "Meet Estival, the Spirit of Summer." Jack looked at the slightly taller spirit, as said spirit took a few steps closer to get a better look.

"H-hi." Jack stuttered out. He held his staff a little closer. Estival sized up the young spirit.

"So," Estival said slowly, "**Where exactly have you been**?" The last part was said a little too harshly. Jack flinched a bit. Mother Nature looked at Estival, flabbergasted.

"Estival!" she exclaimed, "Show some respect, please! Jack may be younger than you, but take note that he is also a seasonal spirit, just like you are." Estival, realizing his mistake, stood straighter.

"Y-yes, yes." he stammered out, "My apologies, Jack Frost. I did not mean to come out so cold." Jack Frost waved it off with the hand that was not latched on to his staff.

, "You know my name?" Estival nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. I know quite a bit about you, young Spirit of Winter. As m'lady has stated before, I am called Estival amongst the others. I sheperd the season Summer. I am pleased to finally meet you." Estival offered his hand to Jack, who shyly took it. The temperatures of both spirits were mutual upon contact, resulting in a perfect blend of heat and cold. Both spirits released each other's hand.

"I am pleased to finally see a spirit to shepherd Winter," stated Estival, "The others and I were afraid that we would have to continue in trying to move Winter along." Jack, puzzled, look to Mother Nature, who only smiled back in assurance. All would be explained in due time.

"And," Estival continued, "You have also come at a time of great importance, young one. We need you now, to face a threat that was once vanquished, but has decided to rear its ugly face again." Once again, Jack was confused. Jack was about to ask what did Estival mean, when a noise in the distance was heard. The noise stopped, but sounded again. It was the sound of a battle horn. In surprise, Mother Nature and Estival rushed to the window, with Mother Nature pulling Jack with her. The three took a look out the grand window, and into the pathway that led up to the palace. Sure enough, two horses galloped up the pathway, too dark to make out the figures. Mother Nature and Estival however, knew exactly of the group that approached Mother Nature's palace. Another sound from the horn.

"It seems that they have arrived." Mother Nature said.

"Indeed they have." Estival affirmed. Jack stared down at the two forms who were fastly approaching. Mother Nature turned to Jack, smiling.

"Jack," Mother Nature began, " It is time you met Vasanta, Spirit of Spring, and Hemanta, Spirit of Fall."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I appreciate the reviews, and the faves!**

**I gave Autumn a name, seems fitting, yes? I think so. The chant that Mother Nature uttered is the Latin version of this :**

**"Blood of my blood, you spirits of love,**

**Come from below and from above;**

**Entities loving who wish me well,**

**Come to this circle when I sound the bell. "**

**Cool, yeah? R&R for opinion on how it's going so far?**


End file.
